Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the ambient temperature within buildings, houses, or other structures. Modern HVAC systems include a controller or thermostat configured to control one or more components of the HVAC system. For example, a typical thermostat may be used to turn on a fan, set the indoor temperature, or to schedule the system's usage over the course of a day, week, or month. Furthermore, some HVAC systems may also include one or more Indoor Air Quality (IAQ) devices that are useful for regulating the indoor air quality within the building.
The inventor hereof has recognized, however, that a conventional HVAC controller is not configured to monitor or control IAQ devices. For example, there is currently no way in which a user can determine the status of a media air filter or ultraviolet light source within an IAQ device in an automated or remote fashion.